Take On Me, Sora!
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Songfic! Riku's dissapearance is a mystery...but he comes back...for Sora? LOL better than it sounds...really... Riku x Sora. Take on Me by A-ha. even if you don't favor the song, plz read still!


Take On Me, Sora!

A Riku/Sora Fic.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**A/N: Okay….Riku/Sora FTW before I say anything…This pairing rocks my world! Uh…I have a slight obsession with this song, and the music video kicks some major ass, so out came a songfic! So yep…Rku/Sora s probably one of my favorite pairings in yaoi history. I love it to death. Please R&R, I'd love to hear from you. **

**Title: Take On Me, Sora!**

**Pairing(s): Riku/Sora.**

**Song: Take On Me **

**Artist: A-ha**

**Word Count: 1,741 words.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Riku: Sora and I belong to Square Enix and Disney. **

**Sora: Yeah, the only thing the author really owns is the story. Take On Me belongs to A-ha. **

**Me: So sit back, relax, and read! And like I said before, R&R! **

**All of us: Here we go!**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Sora gently tapped a pencil on the table. He hadn't seen _him_ in a matter of months, and now he's 17. He wished he could see _him _again. His gorgeous slivery hair, those shining blue eyes that reminded him of an endless sapphire sky, he was perfect, in the least. And Sora credits him for the discovery of his true sexuality. He'd never actually _told_ Riku how he felt, and once Sora'd turned 15, Riku vanished. Into _thin air_.

Kairi didn't know what happened to him…

No one did…and that saddened the Keyblade Master. He missed Riku…

"Hello Sora." The waitress greeted, "You want more hot chocolate?"

"Yeah…that'd be nice."

"He'll come back someday, Sora. I can nearly guarantee."

"Thanks Kairi." He said, forcing a smile.

"I'll go get your chocolate for you." She walked away, her long red hair, tied in a ponytail, moving with her.

Kairi knew of Sora loving Riku. She thought it was beautiful, an unbreakable bond of friendship had blossomed into something more. Sora told her they used to chase after her, thinking they were in love. Really, it was because she was the only girl around…and you know…naturally girl love boys and boys love girls. In the end though, it hadn't turned out that way. Sora cried in her shoulder when Riku disappeared. He told her how he felt, and Kairi willingly listened. She was a wonderful friend, and she missed Riku almost as much as Sora did. She actually loved Riku, too. But not as much as Sora. Her love was more of a crush. He full out LOVED Riku. Every time she thought about Riku leaving them behind, she wanted to cry, half because she loved and missed him, half because _**Sora**_ loved and missed him.

"Here you are, Sora." She said, handing him the cup and smiling.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She looked at the clock. "My shift's over. Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"It's okay Kairi. You can go home. I'll live."

Kairi giggled, "Alright. If you need me, just come on over. Any time."

"Gotcha."

Kairi left and smiled at Sora before gently closing the café door.

Minutes passed, and the bell attached to the café door rang. When it opened, a man walked in. he was soaked from the rain. Probably because he had no jacket or umbrella.

Sora's eyes moved up toward the door, wondering who it was. His eyes widened at the figure before him.

"I knew I'd find you here." He said, smiling genuinely and touching Sora's soul, "Sora."

Sora was in disbelief. "R-Riku?"

Riku nodded, sitting across from him. "How've you been?"

"I…you….I thought….you were…gone…" His mouth couldn't find the words to say, "Wha…but…"

_Talking away….I don't know what I'm to say. I'll say it anyway…_

Riku laughed, "Sorry to come see you on such a short notice. I wanted to surprise you, Sora."

"You sure did…." He turned his head away, blushing slightly.

"Don't be shy Sora. You're acting like you barely know me at all." Riku laughed.

_Shying away…I'll be comin' for your love, okay?_

"It's just…why'd you… go on such a short notice, huh? No one…no one even knew what the hell even happened to you, Riku! Kairi and I were SO worried about you!"

Riku looked down, shaking his head. "I felt like you needed me to leave."

Sora gasped, "What? How could you think that?" he felt a tear in his eye.

"I know were friends-"

"Best friends! How could you assume that?" a tear ran down his face.

"Sora, please don't cry for me." He reached and wiped away the salty tear.

"Too late. I wish I could show you the buckets Kairi and I cried for you."

"You shouldn't waste your tears on me, Sora."

Sora wiped away more stray tears, "Why did you leave me…and uh…Kairi." He added quickly, trying not to sound selfish.

"Like I said, I felt like you needed me gone. I felt like I was getting in the way of you having what you really wanted…Kairi…and so…i left so you two could be together, without my complications."

"That makes no sense! And if you feel that way, then why'd you come back?"

"I had to see you."

"What?" Sora asked softly.

"I know you love Kairi…but I couldn't help myself…I'll be leaving again in a short while…but…I had to come see you again…"

Sora smiled a bit. Riku still thinks he loves Kairi, doesn't he? "Riku…"

"I'm sorry for disturbing the peace-"

"Even if I wanted to, Kairi and I can't be together. She loves you."

_Take...On…Me… (Take on me). Take…Me…On! (Take on me). I'll be gone…in a day or two! _

"What?" Riku blushed a bit, "and what do you mean, 'even if I wanted to'?"

"We were both incomplete without you…because I love you, too."

_So needless to say…I'm odds and ends. But I'll be stumbling away…slowly learnin' that life is okay. _

Riku was taken aback. "B-But…you said-"

"Forget what I said. I _thought_ I loved Kairi. I don't. She's just my close friend."

"Then…you really mean it? You really love me?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded shyly. "Yes."

Riku smiled broadly. "Good. I love you, too. That's why I left. I wanted to be safe and happy."

Sora laughed, "Maybe safe, but certainly not happy. I cried every day."

_Say after me: "It's not better to be safe than sorry!" _

"Oh Sora." Riku laughed and leaned across the table, his lips gently kissing Sora's. He caressed his cheek gently with one hand, and held his chin up with the other.

A wave of pure warmth washed over Sora. So this is what it feels like…he had dreamed this moment millions of times over. And it was better than all his dreams. It was amazing. He wished he could feel this way forever and ever. "R-Riku…"

Riku pulled away and smiled. "I've been waiting to do that for some time."

Sora opened his eyes at the loss of the warm touch. "I've been waiting to feel something like that for a long time…I never felt that way with Kairi…not once."

Riku laughed, "That's how I know it's love." Riku looked down for a sec, sitting back down.

"What's wrong? You okay?"

"I want you to come away with me…we could elope…just you and I. Together…"

Sora blushed. "I…I don't know…"

_Take… on… me…. (Take on me). Take… me… on! (Take on me). I'll be gone…in a day or two! _

"Please Sora!" Riku begged, taking his hand and getting down on a knee, "We could finally be together! Like I've always dreamed…Like I hope you'd dreamed…we could make love to each other!"

Sora blushed and smiled at that thought. "Well…It's not that I don't wanna….it's just…Kairi needs me…"

"Oh…" Riku said, "I had forgotten about her for a sec…"

"Why can't you stay here with me?"

"I can't just leave my island…it can't work that way. I've made a full commitment and life there…which is why I gotta go back." He smirked, "plus, it'd only be perfect if you were there."

_Oh the things that you say! Is it a life or…just to play my worries away? You're all the things I've got to remember. You…shying away….Oh I'll be comin' for you anyway! _

He smiled at that. "Oh, Riku…could I ask Kairi about it?"

"Of course."

Sora grabbed Riku's hand and ran out of the café, leaving his tip there, to Kairi's. They ran through the rain, the drops freely falling all over them. Their hair got soaked, but they liked it, laughing, yelling sweet nothings, and running freely like old times. People stared at them, some smiling, some laughing, others going "what the hell? Are they gay?' They didn't care. They enjoyed the rain and each other's company.

_Take...On…Me… (Take on me). Take…Me…On! (Take on me). I'll be gone…in a day! (Take on me, take on me. Take me on, take on me) I'll be gone...in a…day! _

They reached Kairi's. Sora knocked on the door.

Kairi opened up, "Sora! You're soaking wet!" She saw Riku, "R-Riku? Oh my god! You're back!"

"Can we come in?" Sora asked.

"Um…yeah…some right in." she blushed. Riku had gotten much more…_handsome _over the years.

After Sora and Riku explained Riku's coming back to Kairi, she nodded. "I get it."

"But Kairi…there's one thing…" Riku said.

"What?"

Sora grabbed Riku's hand and smiled warmly. "We want to go elope…and be happy. But, I told him…you needed me here…and I wanted to make sure you'd be okay while I'm gone."

"Why can't Riku just stay here…with you?"

"I can't leave my island…it would be…irresponsible. And I really love Sora…and I need him there with me…but, he has a duty here, protecting you. Would you be okay with Sora living with me? You could certainly visit anytime you like."

She smiled, "As long as you two are happy, I'm happy."

Sora lit up, "Really Kairi? You'll be okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "Go off, you two lovebirds."

Sora smiled and cried, "Yes!"

Riku grabbed him by the waist and spun him around, tears of happiness running down both of their faces.

"Group hug!" Sora yelled and grabbed Riku.

"C'mon Kairi! There's always room for one more!" Riku said opening his arm.

Kairi ran toward them and embraced, the trio crying happily. The tears bounded down their faces, they all made happy noises. "I hope you guys find everything you're looking for in each other. Good luck."

"Thanks Kairi. We promise we'll come and see you." Riku said.

"And I promise I'll come and see you guys."

_Take...On…Me… (Take on me). Take…Me…On! (Take on me). I'll be gone…in a day! (Take on me, take on me. Take me on, take on me) I'll be gone...in a…day! _

The next day, Riku and Sora got packed up, said their goodbyes to Kairi, and were off.

Soon, they'd arrived. Sora was taken aback by the beauty of the island.

"Hello!" Mickey said, running to meet them. Queen Minnie had died over the years, and King Mickey gave up the throne and Disney Castle became welcome to all those who had good hearts.

"Sora, this is our roommate." Riku said.

"Yay!" Sora cried, picking Mickey up and spinning him around.

Riku smiled.

Mickey went back inside and Sora sat with Riku on a hammock, watching the sun set.

"Love you, Sora." Riku whispered as the brunette fell to sleep.

"Love you, too."

**Fin.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Me: So, what'd you guys think?**

**Riku and Sora: *blush***

**Sora: It was sooo sweet!**

**Riku: I honestly think it could've survived without the song. **

**Me: Really? That touched my mind…**

**Sora: I agree. Are you gonna continue this?**

**Me: Maybe…dunno. If I'm asked, I might. **

**Riku: Everyone…**

**Sora: …please remember….**

**Me: R&R!**


End file.
